


silk bindings

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Elf Culture & Customs, Fluff, M/M, Ruthari Week 2020, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt, ruthari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition): Day 2: BoundIt was a special day.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819138
Kudos: 17





	silk bindings

It was a special day, a day full with hope and joy where all the elves of Silvergrove had the day off to celebrate the most important thing in life, love. Today there would be a union between two beloved elves in the community, one of the fearless assassins and the village blacksmith. Runaan and Ethari were getting married, and would from today on be linked together forever by the laws of their people, as well through their loves, no longer being boyfriends to the world, but husbands.

They were two sides of the same coin, sun and moon finally bound together to make a whole day go by, completing it. Two soulmates joined as one by the words and eternal promises, bound together for the rest of their lives, ruled by love.

Once the ceremony was over, they would truly be bound.

Runaan was standing by the aisle, wearing traditional moonshadow attire as he stood in the middle of everything, the aisle covered in several types of hand picked flowers that the children of the village had gathered.

And Ethari, he was walking down it with the traditional silk cloth in his hand, the cloth that would soon tie them together as they said their vows to each other. It was a lilac color with dark green embroidery in the corners, several types of flowers that could be found near their home. Ethari’s mother had made the cloth herself.

Soon, he had arrived, and Runaan couldn’t help but give him a nervous yet happy smile, not really believing that everything was happening, that they had chosen each other.

But then. Ethari held the cloth high before handing it over the the officiator, who in a moment would bind their hands together, then they would say their vows and end everything with an “I do”, and they would officially be husband and husband and the celebration would begin, along with their new life as one single unit of love.


End file.
